wszechswiatyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piper McLean
Piper McLean - córka Afrodyty, greckiej bogini miłości oraz śmiertelnika Tristana McLeana. Dawniej była w związku z Jasonem Grace'm. Historia Dzieciństwo Piper dostała swoje imię od dziadka Toma, który zauważył jej silny głos i miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia nauczy się wszystkich wspaniałych piosenek Czirokezów, w tym Pieśni węży. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych dzieci Afrodyty, Piper nigdy nie była bardzo skupiona na swoim naturalnym pięknie i miała nieco chłopięcy styl. W pewnym momencie pomogła swojemu ojcu aktorowi zbadać mitologię grecką (dla roli, którą zamierzał jej ojciec) i nauczyła się sporo informacji, które uznała za interesujące. Jej ojciec opowiadał jej stare Czirokezkie historie, które usłyszał od dziadka Toma. Od czasu do czasu Piper i jej ojciec grali w grę pod tytułem "Dowolne trzy pytania", w której Piper pytałaby ojca o trzy pytania dotyczące jej wyboru i musiał odpowiedzieć na nie bez kłamstwa. Jej głównym zamiarem było dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swojej matce, która odeszła po jej urodzeniu. Jednak Piper nie była w stanie dowiedzieć się wiele o niej dowiedzieć. Później wspomina, jak razem z ojcem przejeżdżali obok zakładu przetwórstwa mięsnego w Chino, gdy była mała. Zapach wystarczył, by zmienić Piper w wegetariankę. Odtąd tylko myśl o krowach sprawiała, że chorowała. Jak później odkrył grecki bóg medycyny, Asklepios, Piper złamała rękę, gdy miała sześć lat po upadku z konia. Poza tym Piper zawsze potrafiła czarować i wykorzystywać ją (niekoniecznie), by zwrócić uwagę ojca, "pożyczając" rzeczy od sprzedawców, na przykład kosiarki lub samochody, co sprawiło, że wpadła w kłopoty z prawem, gdy ludzie zgłaszają ją za kradzież. W pewnym momencie rozmawiała z dealerem samochodowym, żeby dał jej BMW i odwiózł go od parkingu. Ona tylko ukradła przedmioty, ponieważ chciała uwagi od ojca, który, jak sądziła, nie spędzał z nią wystarczająco dużo czasu. Dealer naciskał na oskarżenia o kradzież po tym, jak Piper wziął BMW i zorientował się, że został oszukany, ale asystentka jej ojca, Jane, zawarła układ, aby wysłać ją do Szkoły Dziczy zamiast iść do poprawczaka. Szkoła jest miejscem dla przestępczych dzieciaków, ale to tutaj poznała Leo Valdeza, z którym nawiązali przyjaźń, ufała mu i zdradziła nawet prawdę, że jej ojciec to Tristan McLean, gwiazdą filmową, coś, co utrzymuje w tajemnicy przed większością ludzi. Historia Piper i Leo jest mało znana, ponieważ są oni jedynymi znanymi półbogami, którzy spotykają się i zaprzyjaźniają, zanim jeszcze dowiedzieli się, że byli półbogami. Charakter Piper jest bardzo opiekuńcza i kochająca. Jest bardzo zawiedziona, że jej pierwszy związek z Jasonem był mistyfikacją i zalała się łzami, gdy Annabeth zapytała o nazwisko Jasona, a ta nie znała odpowiedzi. W porównaniu do innych dzieci Afrodyty, Piper jest bardziej agresywna, nie skupia się na swoim wyglądzie, nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. Kiedy Afrodyta ją uznaje, dziewczyna nie może się pozbyć swojego makijażu i fryzury co uważa za co najmniej irytujące. Zanim Afrodyta ją uznała, chciała być córką Hekate czy Ateny, ale nigdy bogini piękności. Uważa również że domek Afrodyty jest "wielkim domkiem dla lalek", w którym mieszkają same modelki. Nawet Rachel uważała, że Piper powinna być dzieckiem Ateny. Afrodyta uważa ją za najmądrzejszą z jej dzieci. Piper nie lubi spódnic, sukienek, makijażu, czasopism dla nastolatek i bycia popularną. Piper jest też niezwykle odważna. Chociaż nie wierzy w siebie i uważa się za najmniej ważną z całej grupy, to bardzo często jej czaromowa się przydaje. Jej spryt też jest przydatny - oszukała min. Chione. Nie lubi też, gdy Drew Tanaka znęca się nad innymi. Dziewczyna nie boi się przeciwstawić Drew. Tanaka nie może kontrolować Piper tak jak innych - wręcz przeciwnie, "Pipes" jest obdarzona większą mocą czaromowy. Wygląd Piper jest piękną dziewczyną, z pochodzenia Czirokezką. Ma ciemne, czekoladowe włosy, które sama przycina sobie (celowo nierówno) nożyczkami z Garfieldem. Jej oczy mogą zmieniać kolor, jak w kalejdoskopie (może mieć zarówno brązowe oczy, jak i niebieskie czy zielone). Mimo, że jest bardzo ładna oraz jest córką Afrodyty, nie lubi przesadnego dbania o wygląd. Piper nienawidzi makijażu oraz typowo dziewczęcych ubrań, więc jak już wcześniej wspomniano, bardzo irytowało ją to, że nie może przebrać się z sukienki. Zdolności * ADHD - Jak większość półbogów, Piper ma zmysły przeznaczone do walki. * Dysleksja - Jej mózg jest przeznaczony do czytania po starogrecku, a nie po angielsku. * Piękny śpiew - Piper umie pięknie i głośno śpiewać. Właśnie dla tego Tristan nazwał tak swoją córkę, na nalegania dziadka dziewczyny. * Znajomość mitologii greckiej - Piper zna wiele mitów greckich, gdyż jej ojciec grał w filmach o takiej tematyce. * Umiejętność walki - Piper od końca "Zagubionego Herosa" ćwiczy walkę swoim sztyletem - Katropisem. W "Domu Hadesa" Hazel ją trenuje, na walkę z Gają (córka Plutona bardzo zręcznie posługuje się Spathą). Ciekawostki * Mówi na Jasona "Beethoven", "Iskra" albo "Błyskawica". * Czasami Leo żartobliwie nazywa ją "Królową piękności". * To ona powiedziała Leonowi, że jego tytuł to mechanik. * Piper jest wegetarianką, od czasu, kiedy przejeżdżała koło rzeźni i poczuła jej smród. * Piper jest chłopczycą, co jest bardzo nietypowe dla dzieci Afrodyty. * Jest chyba jedynym dzieckiem Afrodyty, które nie dba o swój wygląd. * Jako jedyna znana nam córka Afrodyty nie maluje się. * Nienawidzi mówić o tym, jak sławny jest jej ojciec. * Jest bardzo zżyta z Hazel i Annabeth. * Boi się krów. * Piper często uważała, że jest bezużyteczna ze swoją czaromową. * Ojciec Piper jest Czirokezem, więc Piper jest pół Indianką, pół grecką boginią. * Jej sztylet należał do Heleny Trojańskiej, najpiękniejszej kobiety w historii. * Później oprócz Katoptrisa ma też inną broń - róg obfitości, z którego można strzelać jedzeniem. Kornukopię oddała Dejmosowi i Fobosowi. Miała też miecz Zetesa, ale zgubiła go podczas bitwy z Gają. W Apollo i boskie próby zaczęła posługiwać się dmuchawką. * Była zawiedziona faktem, że jest córką Afrodyty. * Nienawidzi galerii handlowych, ponieważ w niektórych przyłapano ją na "kradzieży". * Kiedyś lubiła żółwie. * Nie ma żadnej sukienki. * Chciała być córką Artemidy, więc była zawiedziona faktem, iż ta bogini jest dziewicą i nie może mieć dzieci. * W "Krwi Olimpu" i w "Zagubionym Herosie" uśpiła Gaję swoim głosem. * Wspomina, że Annabeth i Hazel to jej najlepsze przyjaciółki. * Po przyjacielsku bardzo kocha Annabeth. Zanim poznała Hazel, razem z córką Ateny były nierozłączne - mówi o tym w "Krwi Olimpu". * Piper często mówi na Leo po nazwisku (Valdez). * Szczególnie lubi jeść quesadillę z grillowaną papryką oraz awokado. * W wieku sześciu lat złamała rękę, spadając z konia. * Ma nadwyrężone lewe ramię, ponieważ w "Znaku Ateny" została uderzona ciężkim workiem z piaskiem w Rzymie. * W obozie, razem z Annabeth, często dla żartów podkradały sobie jedzenie. * Jej imię w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "dudziarz" albo "flecista". * W "Znaku Ateny" boi się, że boskie różnice (ona od greckich, on od rzymskich bogów) między nią, a Jasonem mogą ich rozdzielić. * Nie lubi swojej matki (w "Znaku Ateny" jest to wyrażone spotkaniem z Afrodytą i powiedzeniem "mama" bez większego entuzjazmu). * Odmówiła przejścia rytuału. Polegał on na rozkochaniu w sobie kogoś, a później złamaniu mu serca. Rytuał ten przeszły wszystkie dzieci Afrodyty poza nią i Sieleną Beauregard dziewczyną Charliego Beckendorfa, która miała go rzucić, lecz naprawdę się w nim zakochała. * Hera przekonała ją, że Piper dzieli z Jasonem przeszłość, której nie było, więc córka Afrodyty zerwała ze swoim chłopakiem krótko przed jego śmiercią. * Po zerwaniu z Jasonem znała na pamięć jego plan zajęć, mimo że nie interesowało jej jego życie. * Obwiniała Apollina za śmierć syna Jupitera. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Półbogowie greccy Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Kobiety